An organization may desire to improve the experiences of people in a facility (e.g., building) under the organization's control. In some instances, this may include providing useful information. In some instances, this may include fostering an environment of respect and/or free of distraction.
Some previous approaches may provide information via notice boards which have the notable shortcoming of having fixed locations and may thus not be seen by those who do not pass by or take notice. Some previous approaches may provide information electronically (e.g., via email, messaging systems, and/or social networking methods. In such approaches, information may be sent to people's fixed (e.g., desktop) computing devices and/or mobile devices.
However, these types of notices can be missed as they may be buried under previously sent communications. Additionally, previous facility messaging systems may lack the ability to schedule information based on contexts of time and/or location, rendering people inundated with an overabundance of unhelpful information. Furthermore, these systems may not make information persistent and/or available to people based on the organization's needs and may not allow for connecting pieces of disparate information, such as websites and/or multimedia, into one point of access.